The goal of the OSU Advanced Research Training in Immunology for Surgery Trainees (ARTIST) program is to prepare surgical residents (postdoctoral trainees) for translational research careers involving study of how immune mechanisms affect tissue injury, repair, regeneration and replacement. This program is uniquely focused, serving a need that cannot currently be met at OSUWMC or perhaps anywhere else. As such, ARTIST will be a new paradigm for study and adoption by programs at other medical colleges. ARTIST integrates Immunology didactics, research-in-progress seminars and journal clubs from the College of Medicine Biomedical Sciences Graduate Program, as well as Translational Research courses from a novel Signature Program Translational Science Curriculum, core courses in the Masters of Medical Science Program (Research Design, Grant Writing, Research Ethics, Biostatistics), and a new Career Development for Surgeons course. In addition, networking opportunities and an annual program retreat will offer unique opportunities for career development. National leaders and department chairs in surgery, especially those who have first-hand experience as visiting professors, recognize the strengths of the OSU Department of Surgery's Residency and Research Training Program. A small cadre of our surgical trainees, all training grant eligible and highly diverse (~30% URM, 50% female), will be selected for ARTIST. We will also invite trainees from other academic institutions by competitive application. Trainees will dedicate two full-time years, without clinical responsibilities, towards research education and training, earning a Master's of Science in Medical Science degree. They will be prepared to apply their training to deepen understanding of the immune system, as well as developing new, immune-based diagnostics, prognostics, therapeutics and clinical approaches that are relevant to surgical procedures and outcomes. While in the program they will also learn how to develop and draw upon clinical databases that integrate surgical outcomes with data from pathology and immunology. ARTIST Faculty Trainers who lead or participate in NIH-funded Program Projects (P01) and Specialized Programs of Research Excellence (SPORE) will provide context for use of such valuable databases in cores for collaborative team science. Infrastructure for ARTIST will include relevant OSU institutional research centers, research cores, outstanding training faculty and departmental administration. ARTIST's NIH-funded faculty, with distinguished track records in immunology and translational research, have been specially selected to inspire and guide trainees in immunology-focused mentored research. Clinical co-mentors and a post-training longitudinal, career advisory committee will provide guidance and facilitate placement into prestigious fellowships and academic faculty positions for ARTIST trainees. The national impact of the ARTIST program will be realized through scientific maturation of a trainee group with comprehensive clinical expertise, with the ability to apply the power of immunology-based research to benefit surgical patients.